Tale of Two Kingdoms
by Sealand90210
Summary: Two kingdoms are battling to destroy the other. One hides a secret that could turn the war in their favor, but when the weapon is captured by the enemy, what will happen to it? This is eventual Kid x Crona. It's not M at first but if I continue then it probably will get the point later. I post a warning on that chapter when it does get there but you guys are alright for now.
1. Chapter 1

**College really takes a toll on me. This is a fairly recent I started, I asked a few friends on whether or not I should write it up and they said I should so I am. **

**This is Death the Kid x Crona. (YAOI). Yes I'm on the side that thinks Crona is a male, you don't like it, don't read it. **

**Anyway this is the first short chapter.,.. depending on what I do, the chapters will range in size... This is a beta to see if I should continue this so if you can please review. I really need feedback**

**I do NOT own soul eater. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Unknown Child<p>

_16 years ago, in a kingdom by the sea, a queen announced her pregnancy and the people filled with joy and news spread through-out the land. Long had they hoped for an heir to be bestowed upon their queen and one would soon be born. Celebrations and preparations for the child spread across the land as the citizens of this elder empire waited for the next ruler. The queen retired to an estate by the ocean, accompanied by her closest servants. Months passed until the queen returned to the main palace with solemn news of the death of the heir. The kingdom grieved for the loss and hoped for someday to have another. But that was not to be. A few (A/N: 5/6) years later, the kingdom by the sea waged war against their enemy kingdom, one just beyond the mountains. The war was long and bloody, both sides began researching ways to completely destroy the other. Nothing seemed to come about as the war continued for another 10 years with either side refusing to give up. This is where the story begins. In the palace in the kingdom by the sea. _

"I thought I said to have the troops ready by high noon!" A women yelled. She slammed her hand on the table in anger as the men around her shook in fear. Her dark expression resembling that of a snake.

"Y-your majesty. My men are weary from fighting. They need to rest for at least a day if not more." The official said, attempting to shake off the feeling of dread.

"His troops aren't resting. We need to be ready for them at all cost. If you all would be training and working with the weapon we wouldn't be having this talk now would we!?" She scolded her commanding officer, refusing to listen to any excuse he had to offer for the military's lousy training and attitudes. She looked at the map laid out with figures of the troops from both sides.

'His side has to be tired as well… it isn't possible that they would be able to hold this battle out much longer. We need to speed up the weapon's development if we want to end this war on the winning side.' She stared at the table. His troops were still behind the mountains, which could allow them a few days to resupply and rest.

"Fine gather the troops and begin to distribute the resources evenly among the battalions. Check on the factories and food storages and ensure there is enough food for everyone." She said calmly before turning to leave the room. She closed the door and heaved a heavy side. 'We can't wait to much long. For all we know they could have the same amount of research as us.' The queen began to walk along the halls until they began to darken and came to an area mostly left alone except for the few who were assigned down here. The two soldiers assigned to keep watch stood straight and let her pass without fuss. She found her way to a sealed door, taking out an oddly shaped key and placing it in the slot. She opened the door to a pitch black room.

"Are you going to listen and do what I tell you? This is getting old and I'm sick of waiting." She spoke out into the room. There was shuffling from the side of the room until someone started to come out from the darkness, looking exhausted and hungry. They just nodded, too weak to reply.

"Good. Come on." Her voice was harsh and the person flinched a little, but did what was asked of them. They walked in front of her, already knowing where to go. After ten minutes of walking the two got to a room in an unknown part of the castle. The queen opened the door and the person stepped inside, slightly blinded by the light. There was a window but it looked like nothing on the other. She closed the door and walked into the one next to it. Pressing a button, with some men ready and the stations, she spoke into the intercom, "This is like last time, hit the targets like we've been practicing and I'll have the chef make you your favorite meal."

It seemed to be enough to entice the person to do what was asked. A little black knife formed in their hand and they used it to cut their wrist letting discolored blood flow down their hand. Without any signal, the drops of blood turned into long needle like objects and flew towards the targets, striking them with enough force to crack the board. The boards were switched out, but instead of more wooden targets, 3 live people were there, shaking and blindfolded, unsure of the fate that await them. The queen watched, 'This is where we had some troubles the last time. It's been ten years, taking a life should be easier by now.' She watched and grinned as the subject didn't hesitate to kill the living targets, sending the flying needles into several critical points of their body. They died within seconds.

She spoke into the intercom, "Well done." She smirked and walked back into the room. "That wasn't that hard now was it? Now wipe th look off your face. The guard will take you back to your room and you will eat in your room. Is that understood?" She looked down at them.

They nodded and looked up at the queen, seemingly wanting something but not having the strength to say anything. They looked back down, letting lilac hair fall in front of their face as they stared at the floor while letting their left hand hold their right arm in nervousness and discomfort.

"Guard. Take it back to the room." The subject flinched at being called an 'it' but didn't protest for fear of being hit again. The guard took them back to the room and before closing the door turned on the light with a key. They cover their eyes for a minute and looked at the door.

"…Are you going to come out yet… and tell me how much of an idiot I am…?" They said as they sat on the mildly stiff bed. A few minutes later, a tiny black creature appeared behind them grabbing a fist full of their soft lilac hair.

"You're the one that got us into this mess, Crona! You should have done what Lady Medusa asked instead of crying like a baby and backing out the first. We would have been fed days ago!" It pulled the person named Crona's hair and poked their cheek rather harshly. "Do you need to be so mean to me…? I did it… Can't you go one day without hitting me, please Ragnarok…?" Crona asked, still allowing the abusing. This seem to anger this Ragnarok creature and they let go of Crona's hair. "Says the boy that wears girly dresses!" He pulled the poor boy's cheek. "Hey! Stop that it hurts. It hurts. It hurts." Crona protested and managed to get Ragnarok to let go. "It's not like I want to wear them… they're the only clothes I'm given…" Crona looked down and held his arms. Ragnarok, seemingly having abused the boy enough, returned to where it had come, leaving Crona alone with his thoughts. It wasn't too long before the door opened again with an elderly maid standing there.

"Your meal." She placed it on the desk. "Leave it by the door when you are finished and someone will come for it later." She left without any further words, only a clicking of a locked door. Crona got up and slowly made his way to the desk and began eating. It was what had been promised to him and he slightly smiled and ate everything.

'I… I am going to have to kill people… If I do that… Lady Medusa won't be mad at me… then maybe she'll… no… she won't… it's been years and she still hasn't… it's unlikely she'll change anytime soon…' his thoughts drifted from place to place. Distracting him enough to the point he didn't notice when Ragnarok returned and gobbled up the rest of his food.

He wasn't angry, it was simply routine…

* * *

><p><strong>To fit the story, Medusa is a little more cruel than I personally think she is in the mangaanime. Don't get me wrong she is still evil. Anyway for the sake of the story I kept Ragnarok and black blood just because I think they would prove useful should I continue. **

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**I had a writing spree today and managed to get this chapter done in 6 hours (most of that time I was eating and talking to people). This chapter was slightly rush, but it's going in the direction that I intended when I first came up with it. I can assure you that better KidXCrona moments will come in the later chapters. Be patient. Review and Fav pls.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: A Special Task<p>

_The two kingdoms had always been at odds. It was for generations. The fuse was lite when the Queen's troop started occupying the other's land. There were chances for negotiations, chances to end this, but all were extinguished when the first shot was fired. Neither has offered to end this. The people grow increasingly discomforted by the lack of a clear winner. On the other side, the people did not seem to be worried about the war, they believed their troops were going to win in the end, which left a lot of time for festivities and other occasions to be celebrated…._

"Your highness! Urgent news from the Spy Network!" Medusa turned a the messenger.

"What's so important that you have to interrupt my peace and quiet!?" She hissed. The messenger stopped. "It's about the King's palace. It appears as though they're getting ready for his son's 18th birthday in a few days. There will be a huge party and mild security. The head thinks we could use this to our advantage." She raised her eyebrow and took the paper from the man. Her eyes skimmed it and she seemed to like whatever she read.

"Tell him that I'm willingly to act on this plan. I may know what someone that can pull this off." She dismissed the man and grinned.

"Crona! Get up!" Medusa viciously yelled into the room. The boy jolted awake, worried that he had done something wrong. "L-lady Medusa. W-what are you doing here…?" He moved to get closer to the corner as she approached him.

"Since you're making slow progress, sending you out in the field is a risk we can't take. However, I found a better task for you." She said with an evil smirk. He looked at her with confusion.

"You'll find out when the details are better organized."

_A few days later…_

In a little cabin outside of the nearby the town in enemy borders, a little assembly was there. Crona sat on the bed, still confused and didn't know why he had to do this. The few maids that had been there had spent the last few hours putting an unbearable amount of makeup and fake hair extensions on him. Ragnarok was making fun of him for it, which didn't help his nervous anxiety. They had also spent an hour picking out a suitable dress for him to wear. Crona didn't know if this task was special, or supposed to be humiliation and punishment for something he did.

"There. Now you're ready. Remember, when the deed is done. You are to come back here right away and we will sneak back across the border." The head maid told him. He nodded and just looked at the floor. A carriage had been smuggled in and a butler and guard from royal palace had joined to make Crona stayed in line, on Medusa's orders. They led him into the carriage with one of the maids, who was lecturing him on proper etiquette for a lady. He listened and looked out the window, which slightly reflected his image. They had combed his hair down to a manageable state then made it the same on both sides, with the help of hair extensions. He actually looked decent for the first time in his life, but that still didn't make it any less humiliating. As they approached the palace, Crona was amazed by the lights and the number of people that were surrounding the large estate. They cried their happy birthday wishes to the prince. He almost felt guilty about what he was ordered to do.

(Flashback) _"Listen to me carefully Crona. This is important. We're sending a small team with you, into the enemy's territory. You will sneak your way inside the palace and hopefully we can make you look even decent enough to attract the prince's eye. Get him alone and when you do, I want you to kill him. With the prince dead, the King will likely seek to end the war and we will win the war once and for all. Don't you dare fail me, or you'll deeply regret it." (End Flashback)_

He shuttered a little. The maid fell quiet when the carriage approached the main stairwell. The door was opened for him and the maid gave him a look. Hesitantly, he took in a breath and exited. He looked at the huge palace, with glittering lights and beautiful people. He didn't belong here, but orders were orders. The heels he was wearing were incredibly uncomfortable and hard to walk in, but he tried his best to make it up the stairs to the main door, where his senses were overwhelmed with the smell of food, beautiful music, and soft yet colorful lights. He made his way inside and tried to get through the crowd, but was getting pushed around by the numbers of elegantly dressed guests. He was alone, shy, and was tempted to risk the horrifying beatings than be surrounded by unknown faces and blinding surroundings. He made it to a table when the horns sounded and people turned towards another stair way. They all bowed and Crona tried his best to copy what they were doing.

A man, clocked in black and wearing a skull shaped mask, and a teenager with a black suit and three peculiar white strips in his pitch black hair, stood at the top of the stair case. He raised his hand and everyone stood up.

"Hello everybody! Thank you for finding time to make it to my son's 17th birthday. Please eat and drink as much as you like and have a wonderful time." The man, presumably the King, spoke. Crona was slightly put off by his rather friendly demeanor and tone of voice. He only ever heard harshness from the people around him. The music started up and the teenager walked down the stairs and was immediately surrounded by other nobles and their obviously beautiful daughters. Crona couldn't get close, so he stayed by the table. He would look so plain next to those girls that he wouldn't even get a second look anyway. He turned and look at the food that was there. It wasn't the time to eat, but he was rather hungry.

"You know you can eat if you want." Crona jumped as a voice came from behind him. He turned to the see whose voice it was. A girl wearing a differently styled maid's outfit and her pale blonde hair up in big tails. "I'm sorry to scare you. Are you alright?" She said. Crona backed up a bit.

"Is something wrong, miss?" She asked. He shook his head and was slightly shaking a bit. She came close and set a calming hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and she smiled. For some unexplained reason, he seemed to become calm from that touch and slightly smiled.

"If you're hungry miss… uh… What's your name?" She asked.

"C-Crona…" he whispered in a soft voice. She was barely able to hear it. "Well Crona, please eat as much as you want. There is plenty of food. If you need anything, you can ask for me. I'm Maka alright." Her head turned and saw someone calling for her. "I have to go. Have a nice time here." She quickly made her leave and Crona got a little plate that was on the table and got a little bit of food. He quietly ate and just stared at where the prince was. The nobles were all introducing their daughters to him and he just smiled, politely kissing each of the fair lady's hands.

Crona just stared at him, leading him to eventually stare back. When he started making his way over to him, Crona looked away and ate the rest of the food on the plate, nervously, until the two were face to face. Crona lightly blushed. Being up close and personal, he took in the boy's golden eyes and other details. He was attractive.

"Hello young lady. Are you having a nice time here?" He took Crona's hand, but Crona pulled it back, forgetting everything the maid had told him to do. The prince looked at him confused, "Are you alright?" Crona shied away a bit, not use to this kind of attention, no matter how much he needed to act like he did. "S-sorry… I- I just… I'm not used to these kinds of events…" He managed to say, still glancing at the floor.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. Can I at least know your name?" He asked rather sweetly, slightly easing Crona's shyness.

"My-My name is… Crona…" he hesitantly informed the teen.

"Crona… That's a unique name for a unique looking girl." He smiled and held out his hand. "Crona, would you do me the privilege of letting me dance with you?" Crona looked at him, hesitant, but knew he was going to have to if he wanted to get the teen to like him. He hesitantly reached out and took the other's hand. With a gentle tug, he was pulled to the dance floor. Like the maids had taught him, Crona set a hand on the prince's shoulder and the other stayed in his hand. A hand snaked around his waist, leaving Crona tense and staring at teen. Crona was slightly taller, thanks to the heels, but that didn't seem to be a bother.

"Wait… I-I don't really know how to dance." Crona muttered. "That's fine, I'll teach you right as the music plays. It's not that hard. You can call me Kid by the way." Kid seemed helpful and non-judgmental as the two glided along the polished floor. When he messed up, Crona flinched, only to receive a soft smile and some advice. By the end of the rather long song, Crona seemed to get it down and Kid was encouraging a second dance, which he accepted. People watched the two, many wondering who the person dancing with the prince could be while some were slightly jealous. Crona was growing more and more comfortable, his face was still red from blushing. Kid smiled at him and the two seemed to be lost with each other, hardly noticing when the music stopped and ended.

"Come with me." Kid asked gently. Crona agreed, his task the furthest thing from his mind. The two made their way out of the large crowd and into a quiet hallway.

"You don't seem to be from around here. Where are you from?" He asked as the two of them walked down the hallway, a guard trailing far behind them as usual. Crona was a little tense from him being back there and didn't know what to say in regards to the question. "I'm… from a really faraway place… I don't know where it is exactly…." Crona was trying to tiptoe around answering. Kid accepted the answer and proceed down the hall, slightly eyeing the guard to stay further behind. "You're a very beautiful girl, I hope you know that." Crona looked at him. 'He… He thinks… I'm beautiful… But… He thinks I'm a girl… and all this is fake… if he knew who is really was… or what I am… he'd give me the same look… they all do…' Crona was lost in thoughts when Kid set a gentle hand on his cheek and kissed him.

Crona's thought bubble burst and he pulled away. "W-What was that?" Crona looked confused at what happened. It made his head feel a bit light and he had this feeling in his stomach. In his mind he could hear Ragnarok yelling at him for fucking up on the plan and Kid apologized for doing that without warning. "I'm sorry. I should have asked you first before I kissed you. I didn't mean anything bad by it." Crona looked at him, the blush spreading. (A/N… Kinda need this love at first sight thing)

"C-Could you do that again… please..." Kid looked at him and nodded. He took a step closer and gently planted his lips back onto Crona's. He felt his face warm up and this feeling growing along with his heart speeding up. Ragnarok's yelling seem to become silent for some reason and Crona moved closer setting his hands on Kid's shoulders. He didn't know what this feeling was, but he kind of enjoyed it. Kid broke the kiss and the two walked further down the hall to a room.

Kid opened the door and let Crona inside. Crona looked inside, amazed that anyone could own this much. Compared to his room, this was wonderfully spacious and nicely decorated. Kid closed the door behind him, leaving Crona in there with him. Crona turned toward him, unsure of what he was going to do, until Kid came up to him and kissed him again. Crona closed his eyes and gently kissed back, not knowing if he was doing this right, but trying his best. Kid didn't part from him as they slowly made their way to the bed. The two got on the bed, with Kid lying next to him while the two continued. He didn't want to overdo it and scare Crona away, which helped ease Crona's willingness to continue what they were doing. All thought of what he was supposed to do fluttered away, only to be replaced by this feeling of momentary happiness.

Someone actually liked him, even if it was a lie, he wanted to know what it feel like to be happy and appreciated, even for a moment. The soft pecks started to turn into rough prolonged kisses as the two pulled each other closer. Kid eventually moved to where he was on top and holding himself up with his arms. Crona didn't know where he was getting the ideas to do what he was doing, they almost came naturally and it felt so right. They parted in order to order to breathe, both visibly red. They had barely gotten enough air before the two returned to each other. Kid licked Crona's bottom lip and he lightly opened his mouth to let Kid do what he wanted. His tongue slowly entered Crona's mouth and began to explore every inch he possibly could. Crona couldn't help but moan at the wet intrusion and wrapped his arms around Kid, deepening the experience.

Kid pulled away and looked down at the figure beneath him. Stroking Crona's cheek, Kid kissed along his jaw and down his pale neck, earning him a mixture of a moan and whine. Crona was too preoccupied by the new sensations to feel Kid's other hand starting to lift part of the dress to feel his legs. They were relatively smooth and his skin was unbelievably soft. Crona tried getting his heels off, finding them useless and uncomfortable and they hit the floor with a light thud. When Kid pulled away to let Crona get back to Earth, Crona felt the hand that was wondering up his leg and he quickly went to move.

"Is something wrong? If you want to stop, just say so." Kid told him, not wanting to push his luck. "No. It's not that… I…. I should tell you something first…" Crona looked away and started hearing Ragnarok bombard his thoughts again. "What do you need to tell me? If it's something bad I'll help you and fix whatever is troubling you." Kid seemed genuinely willing to help. He inched closer to Crona.

"You can't fix this. Kid… I- I'm a…. a….. boy…." Crona looked at him to see his expression and in one of his hands, a knife started to form with Ragnarok yelling at him to hurry up and finish this, but he just shied away from the other teenager. Kid's face looked so hurt and changed to something resembling anger, "You're a guy!?" Crona looked away, knowing that he wouldn't be able to kill Kid, he had started to grow attached to the warmth and fuzzy feeling he had been getting. (A/N: And here is where I totally f*** up that plan)

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have tricked you… but… she asked me to do this… I couldn't say no…" He let go of the knife and it disappeared. "You were the first person to treat me like this… and I just… I wanted to know what is was like… but you needed to know… before anything else happened… I understand if you dislike me now… Everyone does…" He looked at Kid, but none of what he said changed the judgmental and upset expression. His eyes started to well up with pent up tears and covered his mouth and moved off the bed rather quickly. Kid moved to try and cut him off, but Crona managed to get away from him and run out the door into the hallway. He didn't know which way to go, but he ran. Ragnarok popped out.

"Get back there Crona! Finish him!" He yelled. "Go away Ragnarok! Just help me get out of here!" Crona yelled back, the first time he ever stood up for himself. Ragnarok pulled on the hair extensions, "You are pathetic! Letting something like stupid feelings get in the way of this. I'm not helping you when Medusa finds out!" It disappeared as Crona ran through the halls trying to find a window or a door that could lead outside. He heard Kid running after him and calling out to him. He passed a guard when he turned the corner, who just looked at him in confusion, until Kid started yelling at the guard and he joined the chase.

'There has to be a window somewhere. There." He ran up to a window and tried opening, looking at the window and back at the two people catching up. He managed to open it wide open and was stand there before jumping out. The guard and Kid got to the window and looked out the window. Crona was just flying the with a pair of oddly shaped black wings and he just looked at Kid, with a tear stained face before flying off quickly. He wouldn't stop crying as he flew off. He found the cabin and stood outside. They all came out and started pestering him if he had done it, but he didn't reply to any of them. Ragnarok came out and told them all of his failure and they all went back inside and locked Crona out. He sat on the small stairs and wiped of the makeup that had come off from his tears before cuddling up. He somehow managed to get a little of sleep before being rudely woken up by the maids. They harshly washed the makeup off and pulled out the hair extensions rather painfully. They let him change before the small group headed on the way back to Medusa's palace, none wishing to face the fate that surely awaited them.

* * *

><p><strong>That ending was a little rushed little rushed but it made sense when I was playing it in my head if it were animated or something. This is actually what I originally intended to happen anyway. Click that like and review button and see you next chapter!<strong>


	3. Rewards and Punishments

**Woo I can do this. I am planning out the chapters so it make take awhile to actually get a chapter posted. But here is Chapter 3 everybody. Don't worry it gets better ^_^ I have what I want planned. If you haven't read the manga (I'll be surprised for one) then you won't understand... some of the characters who are manga-only characters... Like Noah...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Rewards and Punishments<p>

The journey back was unreasonably silent. All the servants had turned their back on Crona, refusing to help him and making him walk until he was sore while only giving him just enough bread to where he didn't starve and could walk the following day. They made it to the palace and came through a back entrance to avoid being seen. Only a select few knew of Crona's existence and they chose to keep it that way.

They walked through the halls until the made it to a lavish door. One knocked on the door and Medusa allowed them to enter. Instead, they opened the door and threw Crona in there before closing the door and going their own ways, leaving Crona to deal with the aftermath.

Crona was trying so hard not to shake out of fear as Medusa walked over to him. She looked down of him. "Did you do it?" She asked sternly, prepared for a positive response. He looked at the floor and trying to find what little courage he had left to tell her he failed. He couldn't do it and looked at her with a worried expression.

"I…." the word was caught in his throat, he was too scared for whatever punishment she would give him to answer properly. Ragnarok quickly came up, grabbing a fistful of Crona's hair and slamming his face to the ground.

"This wimp was too much of coward! He chickened out at the last minute and almost got himself caught! He's pathetic!" Crona froze as Ragnarok spilled everything he didn't want to say until Ragnarok finally dissipated back into his body. There was only silence and Crona didn't dare look up to see the expression that the Queen dare give him. The last thing her heard was Medusa saying that he failed before being flung harshly into wall, knocking the wind out of him **(A/N: She can still use things like Vector plate and Vector arrow).** His body moved again hitting what felt like a wardrobe to the point he almost broke he. He couldn't focus on what Medusa was yelling at him, the fear taking control and he wanted to get away. Black arrows pointed at him, only centimeters from vital organs and his throat. They started to go back to their source and Medusa walked over, grabbing a fistful of his hair and dragging him down the hall. He was crying and kicking trying desperately to get her to let go. He was unable to and she opened the door to his room and threw him in there before locking the door.

He couldn't get up, his body too sore from hitting the wall harshly. He laid there wondering if he was going to be in here forever and regretted ever existing in the first place as he closed he eyes.

He didn't know how long it had been since he had last seen sunlight, all he knew it could have been hours, days, or maybe months. He was unsure. Maybe they lost the war and no one would find him since the palace was abandoned. All he could do was make speculations as he lay there hungry and craving something to quiet his growling stomach.

He barely twitched as the lock was undone and a soldier stood there looking down at him. Crona's vision was blurry so he couldn't see the insignia on his armor but the person picked him up rather harshly and took him outside to a wagon that had other loaded supplies on it. He was placed in the back with a few other soldiers who were assigned to keep the food and other materials. He sat up, still hungry, and looked at them.

They had the Queen's symbol on their armor, meaning they were still part of the war.

"Wh-what's going on…?" He asked. His voice was dry and the question was barely audible to all but the closest two.

The two looked at each other and didn't see any harm in telling him. "The Queen has ordered you to be sent to the army's camp. We have to keep you alive, at least until you get there so here." The soldier gave him a loaf of bread, with some kind of berry jam on it, and a cup with water. Crona wasted no time eating what was presented before Ragnarok could come out and eat it. They just looked surprised, seeing as the bread wasn't the best tasting in the world. The wagon lurched forward, sending Crona forward with it and he hit the ground, but sat up.

The soldiers had no idea why such a skinny boy was being sent with them in his condition, but none dared question the queen's orders, out loud anyway. The wagon left and Crona looked back at the palace, wondering if this was also a punishment. He didn't want to know and curled up in the corner of the wagon for the whole trip.

He couldn't tell how long it took to get there, but the sun was setting if that was any clue. The supplied in the front was unload and the soldiers led Crona out of the wagon and down to a dirt path. The camp was huge, the tents seemed to be sturdy and soldiers were orderly. It wouldn't have looked like an army encampment if you didn't see the armor and weapons. Crona was didn't put up a fight as he was led to a rather large, slightly decorated tent. A soldier went inside briefly before pulling Crona inside. Crona looked confused and bewildered as the inside looked bigger than the outside. It was equipped with a bed, a desk and a large table with several chairs. The man sitting behind the desk had a dark complexion matching the dark expression he wore on his face. His hair was black and he looked at Crona in anger but slight fascination due to what information he knew of the boy.

The two soldiers handcuffed Crona's hands, to prevent him from attacking the man, though Crona was too scared to try something like that. They left and the man walked over to Crona, examining him. "They told you why you're here?" He said, his voice slightly dark. Crona lightly shook his head staring at the man and unsure what he was going to do to him.

He sighed in frustration. "Your black blood is going to turn this war around. When the enemy comes they will not expect a person to be able to wipe out most of their troops without so much of a blink of the eye." Crona looked at the towering man.

This is what they were telling him to do, kill. What could he do…? If he denied then he died… but if he agreed then so many more would die. He hardly had much of a choice, so he kept quiet and didn't answer, which earned him an angered scowl before he was slammed to the ground. He didn't get up and laid there as the man went back to the desk. He didn't dare to get up, not even when another soldier came in. He just felt too broken to do anything.

Eventually he moved over to a corner and stayed there occasionally looking up if someone entered before going back and writing in the dirt with his finger.

He eventually was lulled to sleep, only to be awakened some time later by the sounds of panic. When he got up, a soldier came in. "General! They're here!" The man, apparently a general in rank, growled a little before going over to Crona, undoing the cuffs. "This is your time." He looked down and dragged Crona off to where the soldiers were lining up. Before turning to Crona, "Listen to me. You're going to go out there and take care of them. If you don't I will not hesitate to kill you along with them. Is that clear." Crona nodded hastily and was shoved out into the field. He looked out at the opposing army, who were a fair distance away.

Crona felt his knees freeze, 'How am I supposed to take care of this!?'

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was short in my opinion. I don't know if they'll be longer or short but they'll still be good for y'all, hopefully. Anyway if you like the story so far click that favorite button and if you wanna know what's gunna happen click that follow button. Please read and review, I really like hearing people's opinions on this. Just don't be incredibly rude and we're good. <strong>


	4. Captured

**I've been having bursts of inspiration for this story. I'm still working on the other ones too but this one just has been getting more attention. Even if not a lot people are reading it, I still want to write this just to write it because I enjoy Kid x Crona... a lot.**

**I'm currently working on chapter 5 so it shouldn't be too long before I post again.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Captured<p>

Crona stood on the battlefield looking out at the army that had started to approach from the mountains. The Queen's army had sent him out there alone without any hope of protecting himself save for Ragnarok who didn't usually help him out anyway.

The army's cannon started to fire, but not flying far enough to hit near Crona. He shook from the vibrations of the ground and fell back, trying to turn back only to be shot by the other soldiers and ordered to turn back and attack. 'I-I don't think I can with this situation!' He thought.

Crona just looked at the army continuing their advance until a cannon ball hit almost 10 feet away from him sending him flying in the other direction. He was dizzy for a second and noticed he was bleeding. Something in him snapped at the sight of it and he started to chuckle a little bit. A large sword started to form in his right hand.

"Did you know my blood is black…?" An uneasy feeling filled the battlefield as the sword was raised into the air. "Screech… Alpha." With a horizontal swing of the sword a clean cut was made. For a second it was silent, until blood began fly through the air from the decapitated bodies of the front lines. Blood poured like rain onto the other soldiers and they were unsure what to do now. Crona just laughed a bit and started walking towards the enemy.

The cannons started to fire again but weren't getting anywhere near where Crona was. The blood ran down his cheek and his wrist. "Bloody Needle…" The blood drops turned to individual needle points and flew toward the impending army. They scrambled as men were cut down, each needle hitting a vital point the body. Blood ran rampant on their side of the battlefield. Only then did the Queen's army see fit to charge ahead. Some bumped into Crona but he was already growing dizzy from how much blood he had used with that attack. With his job seemingly over, he let the darkness envelope him.

Chatter was filling the illustrious throne room. People were cheery and enjoying their time inside the royal abode. Kid sat next to his father looking a little put out.

"Are you sure you're alright? You've been put it out ever since your birthday party." The maid next to him asked. He looked at her and sighed. "I'm just tired. That's all. It's none of your concern Maka…" She pouted and looked at him. "Would you like me to make it your father's concern?" He shot her a glare. "You wouldn't!" She just stood straight again. "Is it about that girl you snuck off with?" Kid just flinched a little and looked away. Maka figured she was right but didn't have time to question him further as a messenger came running through the door.

"Lord Death! Urgent news from the front lines!" **(A/N: Both go by the titles Lord and Lady rather than your highness… ignore my totally ignoring of the monarchy titles… it just fits in better)**. Attention turned to the bruised and slightly bloody man. Despite his condition, most assumed the news was positive. Their hopes sank when he spoke.

"The front lines have sustained heavy damage! Most them were killed by a single thing!" He shouted. "A thing? What do you mean a thing? What was it?" Lord Death asked curiously. The messenger shook a little. "A… a person. But it was a monster! They dressed in black and could control some kind of black matter or magic! It was lethal and unlike anything we have ever seen! Whatever it was wiped out at least 300 people and wounded another 400 more! The army attacked soon after that and we barely had time to retreat into the mountains!" There was an uncomfortable silence in the room as people had tried to process the information.

"Thank you. I will be sending more medical supplies and personal to tend to the wounded for now. Take a rest here then return to you camp." Lord Death said without much emotion. "By chance did anyone see any defining features about the person?" The messenger seemed confused but answered. "Other than dressing black… some soldiers thought that thing had lilac colored hair? Is that of importance?" **(A/N: Since people color crona with pink or purple hair I picked lilac since it's a shade of purple and pink)** Kid gripped the arm of his chair tightly, 'No… It couldn't possibly be… Not a chance…' Maka noticed the change in expression, but kept quiet for the time being. "That is all for now. Head to commander's post and inform him of this news as well. Tell him to meet me in the strategy room in a half hour." Lord Death dismissed everyone in the room to think for a moment. Despite not having to leave, Kidd got up and left as well. Maka followed him until he turned to her.

"What do you want?" Kid questioned. "Something is bothering you and you didn't seem too happy when the messenger mentioned the person's hair being lilac. It is the girl from the party. Tell me what happen." She looked at him worriedly. He just turned away, "That is none of your business. Drop it already." Maka sighed at his unwillingness to talk about the subject, but whatever it was, she could tell it was eating away at him from the inside. "Fine… But Kid if you ever need someone to talk to, you have me and some others that are willing to help you out."

She turned around and headed back to her duties leaving Kid standing in the hall. He looked at her before making his way back to his room. He just needed to sleep this off, maybe it was just a horrible nightmare and he'd wake up.

The Queen's camp was loud with the sound of drunken excitement. This was the first solid victory. Crona had barely woken up when people were crowding around him. He shook a bit, not knowing what to do, but they gave him words of praise at what he had done. They had even given him a fair chunk of food which he silently ate. Ragnarok was given his own food though it didn't stop him from taking some of Crona's.

Other than that Ragnarok wasn't being mean to him, he didn't even poke his cheek, not that Crona minded the lack of abuse.

"Hey Ragnarok…" Crona said. Ragnarok turned from his food to look at the boy. "D-Do you think Lady Medusa will be nice to me now…" Crona knew it was stupid for him to ask but he needed to hear something, some ray of hope. Ragnarok swallowed, "How the hell am I supposed to know!? Though you didn't fuck up this time, so she might." He returned to the rest of his food. Crona just looked back at his food and ate a little bit. 'I hope she does…'

For the next few days, the Queen's army managed to push the others back and were finally starting to make it through the mountains. The path was narrow and not easy to go through, so they split into groups in order to make it through. Crona was put in the first group as they walked. The soldiers seemed to be okay with him being there and he tried to keep with them. He looked around at the mountains and thought he saw someone above them. "Um… I-I think someone's up there…" The soldiers turned to look but found nothing and kept going. Crona felt uneasy and slowed a bit.

They had made it a few feet before an explosion was set on the path. Some rocks came down, crushing some soldiers underneath. Crona was still in disarray from the high pitch noise caused by the explosion and held his ears, not able to hear his own thoughts or Ragnarok's. A group of soldiers came down from above. Crona barely had time to react when he heard the sounds of fighting and someone held a knife on his throat with his back against the mountain. He was shaking as he watched the other soldiers get cut down around him and the next group were further behind.

Crona tried to move but was punched, rather harshly in the gut by the short boy holding the knife to him. Even with his blood harden, the punch hurt a lot meaning the boy was strong.

"You're coming with us." All he knew was everything started to turn black as he felt someone grab him and pick him up tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>I think you could guess who the kid is. Well anyway I was sorta okay with this chapter, but I did what I wanted to get done so I guess I'm too disappointed with it. Well please review, I appreciate feed back... and I already know there are probably some spelling or grammatical errors... I have to go through it again to make sure.<strong>


End file.
